Round Here
Round Here is a song by American rapper Lil Xan. It features vocals from American rapper YG. Lyrics Lil Xan (Ear Drummers) Ayy, where? Yeah, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy (Turn me up, fool) Lil Xan Know you not from round here Ayy, yeah Know you not from round here Yeah, ayy, ayy They know you not from round here Yeah, yeah Know you not from round here Yeah, ayy Know you not, know you not Yeah 1: Lil Xan I be speedin' in the Benz Yeah, never cheated on a test Yeah, pull up in a fuckin' Tes' Yeah, Jesus piece around my neck Yeah, make you bleed out your neck Make you bleed out your neck Yeah, enemies turn to friends Yeah, enemies turn to friends Lil Xan Know you not from round here Naw, yeah Know you not from round here Yeah They know you not from round here Yeah I said they know you not from round here Yeah, yeah 2: Lil Xan Who the fuck you think you is? Who the fuck you think you is? Yeah, I ain't never heard your name No, they ain't never heard your name You is lame, you a stain Yeah, you is lame, you a stain You ain't goin' nowhere, ayy You should just end the game Lil Xan Know you not from round here Ayy, yeah Know you not from round here Yeah, ayy, ayy They know you not from round here Ayy, ayy Know you not from round here Know you not, know you not Know you not from round here Ayy, yeah Know you not from round here Yeah, ayy, ayy They know you not from round here Ayy, ayy Know you not from round here Know you not, know you not 3: YG Know your aim, know your aim Pull up on your block and know you can You ain't a real n*gga, you fake Them black shells make you say, "Ayy" Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy Ayy, n*ggas bustin', get the Wraith Spray, spray, spray, spray You don't know about the come up, stop Popo don't want you though, mmm The enemies don't know you though, mmm The neighborhood rat, you ain't fuckin' though, mmm You ain't pop no gun, you cynical, mmm You ain't violate one penal code, mmm You ain't never hit a lick with the gang, bro, mmm You ain't never did shit for the game, bro You can't hang on that thang We don't know you but you claim That's a shame, that's just strange Hoes, you imposter, ayy All real ones on the roster, ayy Shout out all the real shotters, ayy Slide up on a fake n*gga with the K Real n*ggas take a fake n*gga away That's a shame, that's just strange Hoes, you imposter, ayy Slide up on a fake n*gga with the K Real n*ggas take a fake n*gga away Lord please, Heavenly Father Protect me from all fake ass motherfuckers Your name Pray, Amen Lil Xan Know you not from round here Ayy, yeah Know you not from round here Ayy, ayy They know you not from round here Ayy, ayy Know you not from round here Know you not, know you not Know you not from round here Ayy, yeah Know you not from round here Ayy, ayy They know you not from round here Ayy, ayy Know you not from round here Know you not, know you not Why It Sucks # The song is very repetitive, the song title is said 24 times. # Lil Xan's voice sounds very annoying, especially on the hook. # The beat is very boring and uninteresting. # YG literally sounds like he's dissing Lil Xan on his own song with lines like "You ain't never hit a lick with the gang" and "You ain't never did shit for the game". This shows that not even Lil Xan's own featured artists can take him seriously. # Lil Xan talks about killing people in this song and it's impossible to believe as just a few lines earlier he said "never cheated on a test". Audio Round Here Category:Lil Xan Songs Category:YG Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2018 Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs